Sailor Moon in Poland
'Czarodziejka z Księżyca '''is the Polish dub of Sailor Moon. There were several Polish broadcasts of the series, with the first broadcast being aired in Polsat from 1995 to 2000 and again from 1998 to 2001 in Polsat 2. All five seasons were aired on television along with Sailor Moon R: The Movie which was advertised as a special episode during the broadcasts of the final episodes of Sailor Moon R. The movie was aired in a different time slot (probably due to its length). As it was commonly done in Poland in the 1990s, the series was not dubbed, and voiceover was used instead, with one lektor (Ms. Danuta Stachyra in the first version) reading the full script, along with episodes' titles and credits. Original Japanese voices could be heard clearly in the background. Lack of three episodes (among them the finale of the Classic series), SuperS opening and ending animations, and some plot changes, were attributed to countries Poland obtained the series from, and thus allegedly no censorship was introduced by Polish broadcasters. However, due to translation mistakes, some spells were re-named into what would sound very silly to Polish viewers. For example, Sailor Mercury's ''Sabão Spray became Mydło, powidło, which literally means soap and jam, and is a phrase traditionally used to describe a wide assortment of cheap goods. Aside from missing opening and ending animations of the SuperS series, no music was removed or changed. All songs remained untranslated in Japanese.The songs appear in the instrumental version. The first season has only the first intro, R only the first intro (except the episode 89 where the third intro appears with words), the S season only the third intro, the Super S had an S series intro (this time with words)https://www.dailymotion.com/video/xh300m and later the first intro of the R series, the last season has the first intro in the instrumental version while the the other in the unchanged Japanese version. In 2011, the station belonging to the Polsat group called TV4 began broadcasting the first season in the unchanged Japanese version. Stanisław Olejniczak was a lektor. On the episode 23, Jarosław Łukomski was lektor. In 2012, this version was broadcast on the TV6 channel. Being the first anime series broadcasted on a national scale, and gaining record popularity in short time, Sailor Moon gave a start to a fiery social debate on if and how animated series should contain nudity and violence that continued for several years, possibly being one of the main factors that sped up introducing parental guidance symbols on Polish television. The Sailor Moon S movie was released on DVD and also came with the magazine known as Gry Komputerowe (Computer Games). https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polska_wersja_Czarodziejki_z_Ksi%C4%99%C5%BCyca Censorship and Changes *For the first 2 seasons and the first part of the S movie, Sailor Jupiter retained her original name, but in subsequent arcs, the word Jupiter was translated into Polish. *The 45th, 46th, and 133rd episodes were never aired. The first two were later aired along with the first season with new lector. *On the television release, Usagi was called Bunny, but was called Usagi in the VHS and DVD releases. *In early episodes Jadeite was called Jedi. *In the original Polish translation Kunzite and Zoisite's romantic conversation in episode 29 was left intact, desptire them being changed to being very close friends, with Zoisite telling Kunzite that he loved him as a brother during the former's death scene in episode 35. In the TV 4 version they remained homosexual as in the original Japanese. *The Spectre Sisters have the same names as in the German dub. *Rather than being Wiseman himself, Death Phantom was changed to being his master who was never shown on screen. *Haruka and Michiru 's relationship was toned down and Hotaru did not call them her parents. *Tamasaburou and Fish Eye were changed to being female, though Fish Eye was still male in episode 140, leading fans to believe that he could change his gender like some species of fish can. *As with the German dub (in which he was called Falkenauge), Hawk's Eye was called the equivalent of Falcon Eye (Sokole Oko). *The Sailor Starlights' titles were changed to Gwiezdna Czarodziejka Walki, Ocalenia and Swobody (Fighting, Salvation, and Freedom). Gallery PL01.jpeg PL02.jpeg PL03.jpeg PL04.jpeg PL05.jpeg PL06.jpeg PL07.jpeg PL08.jpeg PL09.jpeg PL10.jpeg PL11.jpeg PL12.jpeg PL13.jpeg PL14.jpeg PL15.jpeg PL16.jpeg PL17.jpeg PL18.jpeg Category:Sailor Moon in Other Countries Category:Anime Category:International Category:Voiceovers Category:Sailor Moon in other languages